overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Health, Armor, and Shield
In Overwatch, health (or HP) is an important factor in gameplay. Heroes spawn with a limited amount of health, which can be changed using abilities and weapons. Namely, many abilities and weapons used by your opponents will deplete your hero's health. When a hero's health is fully depleted, they are eliminated. In the HUD, health is shown in the lower-left corner, next to the hero's portrait on a health bar. The health bar is divided into 25-health increments. In addition to regular health, heroes may have Armor, Shield, or Overheal. The order of damage priority When taking damage, the order of damage priority will be: * Overheal (from Lúcio's Sound Barrier). * Shield (innate shield or Symmetra's Photon Shield). * Armor from Torbjörn's Armor Pack. * Innate Armor (including Torbjörn's Molten Core gained armor and Bastion's Configuration: Tank gained armor) * Regular Health. The Overheal is always lost first, and when all protection is gone, the last one to get damaged is regular health. Heath types Regular health Represented on the health bar by white increments. The regular health is the last to be damaged, after the armor, shield, and overheal are depleted. Mercy's Health will be passively regenerated 25 HP per second if she does not take any damage for 3 seconds. Lúcio through his Crossfade: Heal can also regenerate his own Health. Furthermore, Winston's Primal Rage can increase his Health temporarily. Armor Represented on the health bar by yellow (if innate) or orange (if added via ability) increments, armor will block 5 HP damage from every individual hit that deals 10 HP damage or more. Hits that deal less than 10 HP damage will be halved. This means that armor is especially effective against rapid fire weapons and shotguns, both of which deal damage by firing many low-damage projectiles (shotguns fire multiple pellets per shot). Bastion, D.Va, Reinhardt, and Winston have innate Armor. Torbjörn's Molten Core also gives his turret and himself temporary innate Armor. Bastion's Configuration: Tank also gives itself temporary innate Armor. In addition, Torbjörn's Armor Pack can be used to grant any hero Armor. Only innate Armor can be healed. Armor normally maintains a heavy metallic aesthetic throughout the game. Shield Represented by light blue increments, shield will regenerate at 25 HP per second after 3 seconds of taking no damage. Symmetra, Zarya, and Zenyatta have innate Shield. In addition, Symmetra's Photon Shield can be used to grant any hero Shield. In Overwatch, shield refers to a light blue Force Field, a commonly portrayed structure in science fiction. It is presumed that energy is required to create and maintain this form of shield. Overheal Overheal grants heroes more health than their maximum, and decays rapidly. It is represented by dark blue increments. Currently, the only source of overheal is Lúcio's Sound Barrier. Barrier Barrier is not included in the Health bar and cannot be healed by any external source. Healing abilities Some hero's abilities can heal other teammates or themselves, consist of: * Mercy's Caduceus Staff can be used to heal other teammates at the rate of 50 HP/sec. ** Mercy also regain 25 HP/sec after 3 second of taking no damage. * Ana's Biotic Rifle can be used to heal other teammates at the rate of 75 HP/hit. Her Biotic Grenade can be used to heal multiple teammates 100 HP and give them increased healing for all sources for 5 seconds. * Lúcio's Crossfade: Heal can be used to heal other teammates and himself at the rate of 12.5 HP/sec, or boosted by Amp It Up, at the rate of 40 HP/sec. * Zenyatta's Orb of Harmony can be used to heal other teammates at the rate of 30 HP/sec. ** Zenyatta's Transcendence can be used to instantly regain his own Health, give himself temporary invurability, and heal other teammates at the rate of 300 HP/sec. * Soldier: 76's Biotic Field can be used to heal other teammates and himself within its range at the rate of 40 HP/sec. * Bastion's Self-Repair can be used to heal itself at the rate 75 HP/sec. * Mei's Cryo-Freeze can be used to heal herself at the rate of 37.5 HP/sec and at maximum of 150 HP. * Roadhog's Take A Breather can be used to heal himself at the rate of 300 HP/sec at maximum of 300 HP. * Reaper's The Reaping can be used to collect Souls of fallen enemies, and heal himself at the rate of 50 HP/Soul. * Tracer's Recall can be used to regain her lost Health. * Torbjörn's Molten Core can be used to give him and his turret temporary Armor, and heal his turret to full health. * Winston's Primal Rage can be used to regained all his lost Health during and after the duration of the ability. Environmental healing In addition to a hero's abilities, health may be restored through features on the map, including: *Small Health Packs (75 HP, has a 10 second cooldown) *Large Health Packs (250 HP, has a 15 second cooldown) *Payloads (10 HP per second) *Spawn rooms (100 HP per second) **Also in spawn room, heroes cannot take damage, even self-inflicted damage. Trivia * The health bars of enemies will be visible after the player inflicted damage to them, and will be invisible again after a specific amount of time passed. * The health bars of allies are only visible for some hero, including Mercy, Lúcio, Zenyatta, Ana, Soldier: 76 and Zarya will see their allies' heath bars if the player turn on the approriate options in the Options menu. Patch changes * * * * }} Category:Game Mechanics Category:Overwatch